


侵蚀崩坏

by Knivergils



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, UBW, 神父枪, 言枪
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*UBW线，原作向，游戏背景，与TV重制版有一定差异。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　路灯发出呲啦呲啦的声音，忽明忽暗的灯光让雨幕下的冬木教会显得更加阴森，处处透着不祥。   
　　言峰绮礼打开自己房门的瞬间，眉头不明显地皱了一下。   
　　“不是叫你不要随意出现在教会的吗？”言峰绮礼看着躺在沙发上品着酒，肆意将自己房间镀上金光的英雄王说道。   
　　“绮礼，你就那么在意那只野狗知道本王的存在吗？”吉尔伽美什晃动着酒杯，眼神看着玫红的颜色并未离开分毫。   
　　言峰绮礼轻哼了一声，原本不打算回答，但是还是开了口，“不过是谨慎起见。”   
　　“你只是本王的合作者罢了，不要在本王面前摆出一副Master的姿态。既然是狗，就没必要忌惮到那种程度，反正也只是获取情报的用处而已。”   
　　言峰绮礼沉默着，他什么都懒得说。   
　　片刻，英雄王露出意味不明的笑容，拿过一只干净的杯子，像十年前那样，还是放在那个位置，缓缓地注入酒。   
　　“觉得有趣的事情就抓紧时间掠夺，只要是你所渴求的，就不是罪过。”   
　　吉尔伽美什喝完自己杯中最后一口酒，夸张地大笑着化作一阵绚丽的金光离开了，房间也瞬时变得和平时没什么两样。   
　　愉悦吗？   
　　言峰绮礼平静地看向窗外漆黑的雨幕。   
　　一直追求的答案在那个叫卫宫切嗣的男人死后，变得愈发模糊不清。

　　   
　　午夜，浑身湿透的蓝色枪兵出现在圣堂教会的主干道上。   
　　自成为言峰绮礼的Servant以来，他固执地维持实体形态，一点也不吝惜Master的魔力，更是肆意妄为变本加厉地做毫无必要的浪费。   
　　但是他错估了形势也低估那个男人，言峰绮礼被黑泥污染过的肮脏污秽的魔力令高洁的骑士作呕，胸中无法熄灭的怒火被令咒一次次抑制，流动在回路和灵核中的令咒像剧毒一样将试图反抗的库丘林折磨得生不如死。   
　　仿佛提线木偶一般，只要言峰绮礼语气稍微重些，即使再不爽的任务，库丘林也无法拒绝。   
　　身形精瘦的蓝色英灵停在一扇窗外，从身上滴下来的水已经积成了一个小水潭，他出神地看着玻璃中倒映出的自己。   
　　狰狞扭曲的面容在镜中一闪而过，那血红的透着狂气的愤怒的眼神让库丘林愣住了。   
　　胸口微微的抽痛。   
　　“嘁。”库丘林啐了一口唾沫，“是要退化成Berserker了吗，不过就算失去理智大闹一场也好过继续当这个半吊子的Assassin，啊啊啊，手好痒啊，可恶。”  
　　烦躁地抓了抓后脑勺，库丘林转身走进突然又大起来的冷雨中。   
　　难得地隐去了身形。   
　　只要本次的Berserker还活着，职阶控制机制还是依旧让被言峰绮礼污染了魔力产生变化的库丘林停留在三大骑士的职阶之上。   
　　“呵，被弄脏的光之子，真是意料之外的收获。”黑暗中的言峰绮礼自言自语道。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第五次圣杯战争正式开始了。   
　　关于远坂凛召唤出Archer的情报和由于不知是自己判断失误还是哪里出了差错，杀了两次都没杀死还莫名其妙召唤出Saber的小鬼这件事，库丘林都准确无误的汇报了。   
　　言峰绮礼却并没有质疑他的能力，也没有啰嗦，只是淡淡地表示知道了之后便让他退下了。   
　　库丘林有些郁闷。   
　　哪知就在当天晚上，远坂凛竟然大大方方地带着那个命大的小鬼来到教会找言峰绮礼。  
　　竟然送上门来，真是不要命了，不知道这个神父会吃人吗？库丘林越来越搞不明白了，难道言峰绮礼那家伙早就算好的？   
　　因为没有Assassin好用的职阶技能，免得出什么纰漏又要听言峰绮礼的叨念，库丘林念了几句咒语遮断了自己的气息，好奇地站在暗处偷看他们会面的场景。   
　　言峰绮礼寒暄了几句之后得到了少年的名字。   
　　“卫宫……”仿佛是听到了什么超级有趣的事情，言峰绮礼看着跟前的少年静静地笑了起来。   
　　库丘林同站在他面前的小鬼一样，不自觉地打了个寒战。可称为毛骨悚然的感觉。这个可怕的男人，连地狱也无法容下吧。   
　　之后的谈话无非就是老调重弹，言峰绮礼向那个门外汉说明了关于圣杯战争的种种，完事之后什么也没做，就像个平常至极的神父一样，目送他们离开。   
　　回到住处，言峰绮礼坐在沙发上安静地看着站在门边的蓝色枪兵，虽然一点表情也没有，但看得出他心情很好。   
　　“Lancer，过来。”言峰绮礼平淡地开口，声音不带一丝情绪。   
　　库丘林对他这个Master十分不屑，也没有想过要像个规矩的从者一样听他的话，执行任务是由于令咒驱使迫不得已，像这种小事他通常是充耳不闻，甚至想无视他转身离开。   
　　忠诚这种信条，英俊的骑士觉得没有必要在他身上履行。   
　　库丘林走神的瞬间，言峰绮礼已经站到了他的面前，居高临下地看着比自己矮上一头的从者。   
　　“你想干什么！”危险气息的迫近，库丘林本能的立刻退开，但是身后一步不到的距离就是墙，两人的距离并没有因此被拉开。   
　　库丘林野性的直觉告诉自己留下来肯定会有不好的事情发生。背靠着门，现在想离开只有灵体化穿墙……   
　　还未来得及动作，就被快速伸过来的手钳住了下巴。   
　　“你好像很对我的决定十分疑惑，重要的猎物差点被你杀死，虽说不知者无罪，但还是需要对你进行一些简单的说明。”   
　　言峰绮礼又微笑起来，库丘林一天内第二次感到毛骨悚然。他脑海中快速地过滤着已知的信息，能想到的‘重要的猎物’只能是那个叫卫宫士郎的小子。那家伙究竟是何方神圣？！能让这个外道神父感兴趣，明显在此之前也他并不知晓他的存在。  
　　库丘林想要从言峰绮礼的手中抽身，但是他的拇指和食指好像铁钳一样牢牢地卡住了他的下巴，丝毫动弹不得。   
　　还没来得及做进一步的思考，枪兵感到眼前一暗，同时口中伸进了温热湿滑的东西，搅动着自己的舌头。   
　　受制的英灵石化了足有10秒才回过神来。   
　　   
　　妈的，这混账在吻我！


	3. Chapter 3

　　言峰绮礼原本没有想要亲吻对方的打算，只是想稍微让他听话一点而已，不过在接触到他的时候，突然想要看一下那张脸会不会露出一些有趣的表情。   
　　其实也不是第一次对Servant做这种事了，可是此刻手里这个炸毛的小动物的味道，远比起那位高傲的王的‘赐予’来说……   
　　美味太多了。   
　　与吉尔伽美什完全不同的味道，那在污浊的魔力中维系着精神最后防线的意志，那形态那味道，都彷如上好的美酒。被诅咒的神父像沙漠中干渴的旅者，贪婪地掠夺着那极少的甘泉。   
　　远远超出计划的，这个来自远古神话中的英灵不断制造出惊喜。仅仅是体液的交换，他体内被污染的神性就已经像发情期动物散发的费洛蒙，让这个恶质神父不可控制地兴奋起来，名为欲望的小虫在身体里蠢蠢欲动。   
　　库丘林身上腾起的杀气，几乎已经达到可以目视的程度，GaeBolg都已具象化在手中。   
　　朱红色长枪刺过来的一瞬，言峰绮礼放开钳制住库丘林的手，往左侧闪避过了凶狠的一击。然后顺势张开右臂夹住还悬在空中的长枪，后退一步往自己的方向用力一拉，右手往前伸出扣住了枪兵握枪的手腕，左肘以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠撞向他的腹部。   
　　库丘林被打到墙上，露出吃痛的表情，高速撞击让这间石质的屋子都摇晃起来，一些尘土从陈旧的天花板上抖落下来。   
　　言峰绮礼没有打算给他任何喘息的机会，抓着他的手腕又将他拉了回来，膝盖与手肘并用，上下夹击，几乎要粉碎骨头的力道，干脆利落地命中了库丘林的胸口和背部。   
　　库丘林咳得连胆汁都快吐出来。   
　　这样的近距离交锋，对于擅长拉开距离攻击的枪兵来说占不到一点便宜。   
　　这个男人好强。   
　　库丘林开始后悔自己的轻敌，原本以为这家伙不过是个只会动动脑子，使些见不得人的手段来达到自己的目的的人而已。   
　　紧接着，言峰绮礼手臂像灵活的蛇一样伸到库丘林脖子与肩膀的夹角处，身体略微下沉，手背一个发力，这个看似普通的攻击几乎让库丘林当场就晕过去。   
　　乘着库丘林的短暂失神，神父抽掉了他手中的魔枪，往一边扔了出去。回过神来的枪兵，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的武器滚进了沙发底下。   
　　言峰绮礼反剪了库丘林的双手，将他压在墙上，凑上去舔了一下他嘴角渗出来的牙血道：“身经百战的战士竟然会如此轻敌，如果恨我的话，不如更加深入的了解一下我吧。”   
　　耳边温热的呼吸让库丘林恨不得马上用突穿死翔之枪将这个恶棍戳成筛子，马上送他去见他尊敬的上帝可爱的父。   
　　无视库丘林喷火的眼神，言峰绮礼左手钳住他的双手往上压，使得关节扭曲无法用劲，屁股因为腰部的施压而翘起，在紧身战衣的包裹下显出好看的形状，神父右手食指在他完美的背沟里来回滑动。   
　　“真是极其漂亮的线条。”   
　　神父在指尖略微注入了一点魔力，就好像给黑键制作刀刃一般，食指的指尖变得像手术刀。英灵的蓝色魔力武装被灵媒的刀刃切得支离破碎，露出健美充满活力的身体，野性的魅力扑面而来。   
　　当手指滑过尾椎的时候，挣扎中的库丘林突然停了下来，并不是因为生理的反应，而是一种出于动物本能的警觉。   
　　“你这混蛋，到底想怎样！！！”库丘林大吼道。   
　　恶劣的神父将手指停在股间的深处，微笑着说。   
　　“我也想深入地了解一下你啊。”   
　　震惊的表情在骑士英俊的脸上凝固了。  
　　言峰绮礼手指尖端用力地按了一下入口处的褶皱，魔力带来的酥麻感让库丘林脚软了一下。   
　　“你他妈的——！！”   
　　愤怒的从者开始疯狂地咒骂，甚至想用折断自己手臂的方法来挣脱这男人的侮辱。  
　　言峰绮礼当然不会让他称心如意。   
　　竖起的手刀轻巧地劈在后脑处，短暂地切断了灵核对大脑的控制。刚才还张牙舞爪的家伙，现在终于温顺下来，软软地倒在言峰绮礼怀里。   
　　言峰绮礼抱起库丘林进了卧室。   
　　依旧是纯石砌的屋子，遮光极好的窗帘紧闭着，昏黄的灯光让人分辨不出现在是白天还是黑夜，看起来有点像一般人家的地下室。   
　　身体陷落进素色的被子的时候，库丘林哼哼唧唧地开始恢复意识。   
　　灵媒刀刃的精巧切割，让原本帅气干练的魔力武装此刻变得情色无比。   
　　对上库丘林还没有完全对焦的眼睛，神父略带惊讶的说道。   
　　“还以为颜色会更深一些的。”   
　　还迷糊着的库丘林露出了疑惑的表情。   
　　“看来不仅能力，连身体都回归到了生前最佳的状态，竟然还是粉红色的。”言峰绮礼捏住库丘林从衣服破口处露出来的乳头，用指尖揉捏着。   
　　突然受到强烈刺激的库丘林瞬间清醒了，想反抗却发现自己呈大字型被绑了起来，用力扯了两下，连这个普通的绳子都挣不脱。   
　　“真是可怜。忘了跟你说明，虽然我夺取了令咒，取得了控制权，但是契约转换的不完全导致path连接得并不充分，而且你知道我是神父，不是什么魔术师，你胡乱地浪费魔力，只会让你自己更加虚弱而已。”   
　　言峰绮礼坐在床边平静地述说着，手指绕着库丘林小小的乳晕画圈。   
　　“……你……”库丘林把牙齿咬得咯吱作响，拳头捏得紧紧的，指甲掐得陷进肉里。   
　　“不过我现在改变主意了，因为卫宫士郎的加入，事态发生了变化，我决定帮你补充魔力，好让你能应付之后的战斗。”   
　　言峰绮礼弯下腰舔了一下已经充血挺立的乳头，然后手掌贴在库丘林脸侧，拇指摩挲着他的脸说，“必要的步骤你应该知道吧。”   
　　“你不如杀——！”   
　　剩下的话，全被神父吞进了肚子。   
　　舌尖被咬紧的牙关阻碍，神父伸手捏住他的下颌，强行令他张开了嘴，湿滑的舌头伸进去卷住他的，搅拌吮吸。   
　　另一只手缓缓地探到下身，握住英灵的阴茎，手指玩弄着下方的两颗小球，来回拨弄。   
　　库丘林强忍着不让自己做出太过夸张的反应，可是身体好像被点燃了，全身的血液像滚沸的油，在血管里奔腾。僵硬地绷直了身体，皮肤浮现淡淡的潮红，渗出细密的汗珠。   
　　魔力的频调经由身体的亲密接触逐渐变得同步。   
　　言峰绮礼结束了强迫性的长吻，骑士还是怒火冲天地瞪着他，但是脸上泛起的情欲红晕已经出卖了他。   
　　被污染的同调，侵蚀的开始。


	4. Chapter 4

　　奇怪的感觉，发烧般越升越高的体温，呼吸都变得粘稠起来，库丘林觉得自己好像沉进了深海里，粘着的氧气快要让他窒息。   
　　好热。   
　　好热。   
　　热得快要烧起来了，仅剩的魔力快要在这诡异的温度中燃烧殆尽了。   
　　言峰绮礼切断了绳子，看着漂亮的身体痛苦地蜷成一团，修长而骨感的手指紧紧地攒着床单，紧到指节发白。   
　　看够了，才伸出手去拉被自己困住的小动物，可还没触碰到对方，反被一把抓住了手腕。   
　　言峰绮礼看着突然翻身跪坐起来抓着自己的库丘林。   
　　束发用的金属发饰不知道掉到哪里去了，蓝色的头发散开来，低着头，脸藏在头发的光阴中，却掩不住粗重的喘息和难耐的吞咽声，滚烫的身体散发着诱人的味道。言峰绮礼感到握着自己手腕的手越收越紧，骨头都快要被捏断了，但是如此美妙的场景正在自己眼前上演，怎么忍心打断。   
　　犹豫吧。挣扎吧。我欢愉的源泉。   
　　手都快被废掉了的神父此刻兴奋极了，但他没有不合时宜的大声笑出来。   
　　并没有多久，库丘林凑了上来，双臂挂在言峰绮礼肩上，滚烫的嘴唇贴上了他的脖子，辗转游移，舌尖慢慢地舔舐着吻过的地方。   
　　但是言峰绮礼感觉到了对方的迟疑。   
　　果然嘴唇很快离开，取而代之的是一阵剧痛。   
　　库丘林一口咬住了神父的脖子，气愤地咬着，用牙齿切割着想撕下一块肉来。   
　　言峰绮礼皱起眉头，卡住他的脖子将他拉开按倒在床上。   
　　“呸！”   
　　一嘴血的库丘林看着不悦的神父露出鄙夷的眼神，把血和唾液的混合物吐到了他的脸上。   
　　“真是不可爱，不过会咬人的狗比只会撒娇的猫来说，有意思多了。”   
　　言峰绮礼用手指抹了一下脸上带血的口水，俯下身含住库丘林的耳垂，在他耳边有些失望地说，“你看，深入地了解是很有必要的，这种时候，你应该把最后的力气用在最关键的地方，而不是在还没开始就用来向我示威。”  
　　神父起身，抬高了库丘林的左腿，沾着唾液的手指滑进股间顶着入口。   
　　“这下你还有力气反抗吗？”   
　　毫不留情地刺入，那点可怜的相当于没有的润滑，让悲剧的枪兵彻底地叫出声来。

　　又被愤怒冲昏了头脑，不管过了几千几百年都改不掉的毛病。  
　　库丘林觉得自己蠢透了。  
　　下身无法描述的疼痛让他都僵硬得弓起了身体，绷直的腿，脚趾抗拒地蜷曲起来，身体微微地抽搐着，胃里翻江倒海，恶心得想吐。库丘林艰难地抽出攒着床单的手，盖住自己的脸，不想让那个恶棍看到自己纯粹因为疼痛而崩溃的泪腺，绝对会被当成把柄耻笑，绝对！  
　　有那么一瞬间，意识游离的库丘林想着从前有没有对自己那些情人太过野蛮了。  
　　其实言峰绮礼也不怎么好受，插进库丘林体内的手指快被夹断了。  
　　好在他是一个极其有耐心的男人。  
　　放开了扶着腿的手，抚上库丘林的结实的小腹，轻柔地按着紧张的肌肉，腰线的弧度让人觉得握起来相当的舒服。留在体内的手指也配合着微微的翘起，有一下没一下地抠着肠壁的褶皱。  
　　慢慢的，因为疼痛而丢失的感觉又回来了——  
　　原本以为会被更粗暴地对待，还准备在心里架起防御工事的库丘林觉得身体里好像爬满了蚂蚁，又麻又痒。  
　　冷汗褪了下去，奇怪的热度又让库丘林混沌起来，越来越往深处去，却怎么都达不到那一点的麻痒感觉，库丘林难受地扭动身体拒绝着，却又被言峰绮礼把着腰部的手封住了动作。  
　　像是为了吐出异物，肠壁变得粘滑起来，手指的抽动逐渐变得容易了。  
　　“呃……！”  
　　言峰绮礼又加入了一根手指，狭小的空间立刻显得更加局促，塞得满满的。没有充分润滑的内壁，粗糙的手指在抽插的时候，显得更加敏感。  
　　微痛的、酥麻的、刺痒的、舒服的、难过的……任何一点的感觉都没有落下。  
　　手掌顺着腰线上滑，停在胸口揉捻那颗好看的突起。  
　　咕啾、咕啾。  
　　房间里逐渐清晰起来的水声和强忍的喘息变成了美妙的乐曲，库丘林腿间的男性象征也不知在什么时候默默地抬起了头，青筋盘绕在充血的柱体上。言峰绮礼再一次俯身吻住了库丘林之前已经被吮吸得有些微肿的嘴唇，上面还有自己血液的味道。  
　　神父沉着稳重的气息与已经逼近凌乱的英灵形成了鲜明的对比。  
　　跟之前完全不同的，完全轻柔的亲吻，就好像情人间的缠绵，炙热绵密，互相交换着彼此的体液。  
　　“混……放开……”  
　　库丘林感到身体里的水分似乎都被异常的高温带到体外变成了汗，喉咙里干得好像要喷出火来，声音都变得沙哑了。明明对对方口中的湿润渴望得要命，但一想到自己像个女人一样，在这个人身下……就无法低头认输。  
　　“都这个样子了，还要死撑吗？”  
　　骑士仅剩的魔力已经不足以维持那破碎得一塌糊涂的战衣，蓝色的长发沾了汗水黏贴在完全赤裸的身体上，蜿蜒出好看形状。所有的力气都用来维持神智的清醒了，干涸的感觉逼迫库丘林张开嘴，大口大口地呼吸，氧气的缺失好像让思考的能力都快失去了。  
　　咕啾滋啾、滋啾、咕啾。  
　　水声变得越来越粘稠。  
　　手指温柔到诡异的抽送持续了不知道有多久，甬道已经被开拓得适应了外物。柔和而固定的频率，使得魔力和体力丢失严重的库丘林几乎就要缴械投降，舒服到不行的感觉让绷紧的神经随时都有可能断裂。手指深深地插进埋在自己胸前啃咬着的神父的头发里，一点力气都没有了，暧昧的推搡反而像是某种邀请。还想要咒骂，却连一个完整的字都组织不出来，只能发出嗯嗯唔唔的声音。  
　　“……嗯……哈……嗯啊……哈……哈……哈……”  
　　淫乱的呻吟断断续续地从喉咙里溢出来，阴茎颤巍巍地抖动着，尖端也渗出了粘液。  
　　这时候，言峰绮礼猛地将手指插到能进入的极限，然后迅速地拔了出来。  
　　然后，就没有然后了。  
　　库丘林的声音一下子被拉长又在瞬间戛然而止，呻吟就这样被卡在了喉咙里，突然袭来的巨大的空虚感，让他不管怎么努力地呼吸，吞咽口水都无法得到缓解。  
　　脑中一片空白了，精神被彻底地打了结，严重的不适感在每一条还有感觉的神经里乱窜，失去了分寸。心脏超负荷地跳动着，高到无法形容的热度在心脏的每一下鼓动中流向全身。  
　　“啊！啊！啊！啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　床上的英灵痛苦地叫起来，已经带着哭腔的嘶哑的声音听起来是那么的可怜。  
　　整个人都陷入疯狂了，手脚不知该放在哪里好似的胡乱挣扎着，拉扯自己的头发或是无力地捶打床垫。  
　　交叠了双腿坐在床边的神父微笑着看着床上彻底崩溃的男人，身体感官各方面都达到同步的两人，都能感受到对方此刻的状态，坏掉的神父正开心地享受着库丘林的痛苦和愤怒。  
　　过不久，陷阱里的猎物好像是累了，蜷缩起的身体不停地颤抖，手掌拢住自己的欲望上下套弄，着急却不得法。  
　　言峰绮礼摇了摇头，虽然很有趣，但是他还不想一次就玩坏掉，可是他也不会好心到告诉可怜的英灵——‘其实只要你乖乖顺从，我就对你完全没兴趣’这种事。不过以他的性格也没办法做一只乖巧听话的宠物，你叫他上房，他绝对会顺带揭瓦，心情好的话还会冲你的脸扔两片。  
　　言峰绮礼像哄孩子一样拍了拍床，并温柔地叫了他的名字。  
　　“Setanta。”  
　　古语的发音，好像一节极其简短的咒语，由神父低沉的嗓音念出来似乎带着某种魅惑的效果。  
　　混乱里的库丘林听到自己的本名后怔住了，凌乱的发丝和抱着头的手臂后面是挂着泪痕的脸，被情欲浸透的颜色看上去像发着高烧，嘴里叼着的被子已经被犬齿撕出了破洞。在看到言峰绮礼伸过来的手后露出惊恐的表情，已经短路的大脑实在想不到这个天杀的神父之后还要对自己做什么可怕的事情，条件反射地往后挪着身体。  
　　只可惜神父的单人床就那么点空间，实在没什么地方可躲，一个按空就整个人仰面往地上跌去。  
　　言峰绮礼迅速地捉了库丘林的手臂，一把将他拉了回来压在身下，拨开黏在他脸上的头发，他的表情一点不落的被神父看进眼里，被强迫正视的库丘林也看到了神父令他恨不得一拳打上去的脸。  
　　“不会再有其他事情了。”  
　　神父的声音非常温柔，库丘林完全来不及消化这句话的意思，身下就突然抵上了一个硬物。  
　　再一次被抬起了腿，火热坚硬的凶器毫不留情地挤进了小穴。  
　　“唔啊——”  
　　不知道是疼痛还是满足的呼声从库丘林嘴里漏了出来。  
　　跟手指完全不同的尺寸，被布满柔肉的内壁紧紧包裹吸附着的滚烫的阴茎撑开了英灵没有被开垦过的地方。  
　　一个挺身，全部没入后，直接顶到最深处，巨大的快感像电流一样顺着脊椎窜上来，直达灵核，被折磨得几近虚脱的库丘林无法控制地射了一点出来。  
　　“啊……啊……哈啊……哈……”  
　　接下来的撞击让库丘林又燃烧起来，胸口某种莫名的鼓噪让他恨不得把对方整个吞下去。  
　　神父向来是说话算话的，但并不妨碍他在承诺上玩点小把戏。  
　　言峰绮礼握着库丘林的腿弯，分开他的双腿，巨大的坚挺退到一半，在出口处缓慢地抽动，等到身下传来不满的呜咽才一个突进，整个没入之后又立刻抽离到快脱出穴口的状态。  
　　令人崩溃的恐惧立刻涌了上来，库丘林害怕方才不久的折磨又要重演，不知道哪里来的力气，撑起了身体，抓住神父的胳膊，强迫他的欲望重新没入自己的身体。  
　　“……啊…………”  
　　言峰绮礼口中漏出的笑声被英灵满足的呻吟盖了过去，乘势托住了他的臀部，往里面推进。  
　　这个姿势的每一次进出都会刮到那个令库丘林颤抖不已的点，下半身悬空的状态让库丘林只能仰着头和脖子来迎合言峰绮礼的插入，合不上的嘴里不断发出诱人而甜黏的呻吟，双手将床单揪出了两个由褶皱扭成的花。  
　　库丘林完全暴露在空气中的欲望，随着抽送不停地抖动着，刚才射出的一点精液顺着肿胀的柱体滑下来。  
　　将一切看在眼里的言峰绮礼把坚挺从库丘林身体里抽出来，将他翻了个身，拉着他的胳膊让他跪坐起来，把住他的腰从后方再度插了进去。  
　　来不及反应的，一阵暴风从库丘林体内刮过。每一次坐下去的动作都让甬道被完全的填满，几乎要顶穿肚子的长度。恶质的神父一手拉着库丘林的胳膊不断耸动着下身，一手握着他的阴茎，能感觉到它在手中难耐的跳动，用拇指封住顶上已经不停渗出浊液的小孔，还用指腹不断摩擦。  
　　“放……放开……”呼吸紊乱的库丘林伸手去掰神父的魔爪，仅仅才碰到就被身后激烈的撞击弄得乱了阵脚，稳不住身体。  
　　言峰绮礼将手臂穿过英灵的腋下抱住，手指滑过不断吞咽口水而蠕动的漂亮的喉结，含住耳垂往耳蜗里吹气。高高抬起身体，再用力地全部没入，溅出的液体濡湿了两人的胯间，水声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声让整个房间的气息都变得淫靡起来。  
　　一波又一波的快感不断地积蓄，早就到达顶端的库丘林得不到释放，从彻底的空虚到被填满，满得快要爆炸了，想从根处迸出的欲望。  
　　“杀……杀了你啊……混账……哈……”库丘林捂着脸，一点办法也没有的悲愤地喊着。  
　　像是完全没有听到英灵自暴自弃的叫喊，言峰绮礼把库丘林放回床上，高高撅起屁股的姿势让侵入的攻势更加凶猛，言峰绮礼握着英灵结实健美的臀部，分开臀瓣用力地顶入。  
　　库丘林咬着床单，就算闭上了眼睛，眼泪还是从缝隙中满溢出来。整个失控了，越抗拒越明显的欲望，甚至能清楚的听到身后变得粗重的呼吸，感到热度喷洒在自己的后背。  
　　速度越来越快，灼热的铁块在甬道内抽送跳动，烧烙着内壁。  
　　言峰绮礼放开手的瞬间，感到了一阵痉挛似的收缩裹住了自己，长长地呼了一口气，滚烫的热液喷涌进了英灵的体内。  
　　库丘林眼前白茫茫一片，连高潮一瞬的叫喊都破了音。  
　　魔力涌向身体各处的感觉让库丘林紧张的神经一下子放松了，防御武装全都卸下，就像一颗刚剥了壳的白煮蛋，毫无威胁地躺在床上。  
　　略微休息一会儿后，言峰绮礼才慢慢从库丘林的身体里退出来，带出的一片白浊顺着库丘林的腿流得到处都是。  
　　床上的人哼哼了两声，言峰绮礼可以感觉到他的力量正在恢复，大概很快就又能活蹦乱跳的，拿起长枪找自己索命了吧。  
　　不过此刻，看着这个好像杀人现场的房间，有些疲倦的神父还是不由地头痛起来。


	5. Chapter 5

　　外面传来巨大的声响，巨大量的魔力波动令库丘林骤然惊醒，受到强烈刺激猛地从床上坐了起来。   
　　意识到发生了一些事，库丘林摇了摇脑袋，试图驱散阻碍他思考的眩晕。他扶着头环顾四周，混账神父并不在房间里，全身的骨头像被拆散重新组装了一遍一样，头和身体都痛得要命，做了好几个深呼吸才让不安定的魔力沉淀下来。   
　　身上盖着的被子尽是欢愉之后的味道，手腕上的勒痕和腿间潮湿的粘滑立刻把英灵拉回不愿回想的噩梦里。下床后，身后的不适感让库丘林咬牙切齿，把手探到身后摸了摸，入口都还是柔软的，自己撑开穴口，剩余的精液顺着手指流出来，一些低落到了石质的地板上。  
　　库丘林抓过被子厌恶地擦着手上和大腿内侧那些已经失去魔力的乳白色液体。   
　　“该死的！”   
　　小声地咒骂，为了不再出什么差错，库丘林闭上眼睛仔细地调整魔力，能确实地感觉到从Master那边流过来的魔力，畅通无阻的，十分充盈。   
　　Path终于完全确立了吗？库丘林有些反胃，为自己不得不依靠这肮脏的魔力生存而感到恶心。  
　　轰！轰！轰！  
　　连续的爆炸声让英灵从胡思乱想中回过神来，他看着自己的手臂，寒毛都竖起来了。  
　　“那不是一般的爆炸，得先去找那混蛋了解下情况。”蓝光闪过，骑士重新穿上了他的紧身战衣，头发还是披散着，他暂时没空去找遗失的发饰了。   
　　走出房间，库丘林就看到躺在沙发上休息的言峰绮礼。   
　　昏黄朦胧的灯光下，整个人都还散发着沐浴后的水汽，微湿的头发打着卷略有些凌乱的散在额头和沙发扶手上，没有穿神父袍，白色的衬衫只扣了中间的一颗扣子，露出结实的上下起伏的胸膛。如果不知道这位神父的本性，他确实是个相当有魅力的男人，想到这里，库丘林冷笑了一声。  
　　走到言峰绮礼跟前，库丘林看到他脖子上的伤口已经结痂，大约是用治疗魔术治愈过了。顺着锁骨往下看，库丘林有了一些意料之外的发现，言峰绮礼衬衫下面由左胸蔓延出来的好像怪物触手般巨大而可怕的伤痕让库丘林再也移不开视线。   
　　那一定是致命伤。   
　　必杀技就是破坏敌人心脏的库丘林自然清楚那个伤痕的严重性，那绝不是伤及表皮会遗留的症状。那种感觉就好像是那里曾经有一个巨大的破洞，肌肉和皮肤强行生长愈合后的状态。   
　　但是为什么这家伙没死？难道心脏和常人不同，长在了右边？   
　　库丘林甚至有了用一下穿刺死棘之枪就知道到底结果怎样的念头，只要是被穿了洞的那边必然是心脏的所在。   
　　身体已经先于大脑行动，手指拈起布料，想要看看那个伤痕的全貌。   
　　“你想做什么？”   
　　神父还带着睡意的声音在耳边响起，带着一丝警告的口气。   
　　库丘林像受惊的猫一样，嗷的一声跳了起来，结果后腰撞上了后面的茶几，整个人马上就要脸朝下摔进言峰绮礼怀里。   
　　被神父伸过来的手扶住了肩膀，才没有扑上去，但被他的手碰到的时候，好像触电一样麻了一下。库丘林立刻站起来退开，歪着嘴踹了一脚碍事的茶几。   
　　言峰绮礼坐直身体，捏了捏眉心，看着一脸不爽的英灵。   
　　“你应该已经感觉到了。”   
　　“是，在这么近的地方解放宝具，不可能一点都察觉不到，何况还搞出那么大动静。啧……”库丘林的语气里有一丝羡慕的成分。   
　　“你去现场看一下，得到情报立刻向我汇报，不要做多余的事。”   
　　“知道了知道了，我会去办，不用加最后那句。”库丘林烦躁地摆了摆手，装睡的神父让他很不爽。   
　　神父歪着头上下打量自己的从者，表情暧昧地笑着说：“我不介意你洗了澡再去。”   
　　“求之不得。”  
　　“还有，这是你的东西。”言峰绮礼从兜里掏出了库丘林的发饰摊在手心里。  
　　“哼。”库丘林一把抓过发饰，甩了个冷冷的眼刀作为感谢后转身回了卧室。   
　　言峰绮礼笑着摇了摇头，他并不着急。刚才划破天空像坠地的流星一般的耀眼光芒，不用猜也知道是谁解放了宝具。   
　　来历不明的红色弓兵，一点资料都查不到，确实是异类的存在，不过见过太多怪事的言峰绮礼早已经见怪不怪了，唯有圣杯令他无限好奇。  
　　里间传来流淌的水声，言峰绮礼收回思绪。   
　　比传说还要有趣的家伙，文字未能描述出他的分毫，古老的图画更是掩藏了他俊美的相貌，性格超出想象的爽朗豁达，直来直去的性子非常容易掌控和防备，言峰绮礼突然觉得自己有些理解巴杰特见到他后的反应了。   
　　言峰绮礼走到窗边，推开了隔绝着冬日寒意的窗户，刺骨的寒风一下子灌了进来，令他烧灼的胸口舒服了一些。   
　　身为圣杯战争监督者的言峰绮礼在好几年前就得知了第五次圣杯战争要提前举行的事，在得到吉尔伽美什的确认后，他开始考虑自己要如何才能再次成为这场有趣的游戏的参与者。   
　　恰在此时，再度出现在教会的巴杰特·弗拉加·马克雷米斯令言峰绮礼眼前一亮。   
　　作为凯尔特神话中赤枝骑士团的直系后裔，如果她参加圣杯战争，必定能招出那一位可称为‘最强’的枪兵吧。   
　　这一定是上帝的指引，邪恶计划的雏形瞬间在言峰绮礼脑海中成型。   
　　只不过言峰绮礼从来就没有过让这个女人参加圣杯战争的想法，一开始的目标就是爱尔兰最伟大的战士——‘光之子’库丘林而已。  
　　  
　　  
　　战斗发生在离教会几百米外的墓地，爆炸中心像陨石坑一样放射状覆盖了整个区域，空气里弥漫着腐土和魔力烧灼后令人作呕的味道，部分破碎的墓碑在冷风中依旧烧得通红，可以想象不久之前，这里是怎样的一个熔岩地狱。  
　　“还真是要命的一击啊。”蓝色的枪兵把手放在鼻子下面，难闻的气味让他皱起眉头。  
　　明明是很严重的事态，却没有人靠近这里。库丘林不知道是谁动用了什么手段来封锁消息，警笛也只是在远处住宅区持续鸣响着。  
　　或许只是被当做了什么异教徒对教会的恐怖袭击吧，不过还好是在教会的结界范围内，这个大型爆炸才没有造成更夸张的后果。  
　　因为知道敌人都离开了，所以库丘林丝毫不作防备地绕着事故现场走着，好像饭后的散步一样，完全没有一点Servant应该有的样子。  
　　“哦哦，看来敌人并不好对付，还晓得换地方啊。”  
　　库丘林双手叉在腰上，弯腰看着柏油路面上的‘刹车’痕迹点评道，除了路面上符合步伐轨迹的深坑，旁边护栏上的三道黑色焦痕也让他十分在意。  
　　战斗经历十分丰富的枪之英灵，凭着自己的经验和现场的痕迹，在脑海中重演着刚才的画面，嘴里还念念有词。  
　　“Caster那个臭女人死都不会离开那个破庙，她的看门狗不过是个地缚灵，自然更不可能。刚才来的是Saber和Archer，要是是他们打起来的话，这三发弓箭的方向也不对……那来找麻烦的不是Berserker就是Rider了。”  
　　库丘林站进草地上被踩出的一个巨大脚印形状的坑里，“唔，就这里的混乱程度来说，应该是Berserker没错了。呜哇，块头还真大啊。”  
　　顺着深深浅浅的脚印和打斗的痕迹，库丘林走进火势已经逐渐小下来的墓地，烧融了的骸骨和墓碑融为一体，凝固成了黑色的固体，在脚下散发着烫人的热度。  
　　一阵混合了冷热空气的风迎面吹来，库丘林微微地眯起了眼睛，锐利的红色瞳仁在火焰里闪着光。  
　　他看到了狂暴的旋风在墓地里疾驰破坏着一切，撕裂了墓碑，卷起草皮和骸骨撒得到处都是，刀光剑影此起彼伏。两股巨大的魔力凶猛地碰撞，剑刃之间火花四溅，对战的双方在这一个失误就会被对方斩成肉块的战斗中厮杀着。  
　　看着墓碑承受冲击倒伏吹翻的方向，库丘林停下脚步，扭头将视线定格在反方向的远处。  
　　“啊啦，是偷袭不是援护吗，想一石二鸟……果然是个卑鄙的家伙啊。”月下烈焰坟场中的蓝色猎豹舔了一下嘴唇，露出了捕食者特有的笑容，“喜欢拿双刀近战的弓兵，Archer……有点意思。”  
　　  
　　司祭室里，言峰绮礼放下电话，派出去的教会巡逻人员回报，关于爆炸事件的处理已经基本搞定，警方方面也给予了恰当的解释，反正没有人员伤亡，真心要糊弄过去警察也没办法，之后只要他们来做善后工作就是了。  
　　回了房间坐在桌前整理报告的言峰绮礼感到一阵熟悉的气息正在靠近。  
　　“可真是一场好戏啊，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什推开门，爽朗的笑声在房间里回响。  
　　这个让人头疼的英雄王，比起十年前来更捉摸不透了，现世里人类的侵蚀反而比黑泥更恐怖吗？就这点来说让言峰绮礼对圣杯内之物的降临越发期待了。  
　　没有回头，神父依旧继续着手头的工作。  
　　吉尔伽美什慢慢地踱着步子，走到言峰绮礼身边撑着桌沿坐了上去，这个角度一眼就看到了他脖子上的伤口。  
　　“哟，怎么，被杂种狗咬了？”英雄王讥讽道，“要不要我帮你调教一下？”   
　　言峰绮礼觉得跟他耍嘴皮子没什么意思，反正不理他他自己也会说的，于是低下头继续翻阅手上的纸张。警察可以糊弄，魔术协会那群人可不是随便两页纸就能打发的。  
　　“真是的，你要变得和时臣那家伙一样无聊吗？”吉尔伽美什拿起插在墨水瓶的羽毛笔，在言峰绮礼手边那些写着看不懂的咒术式和文字的羊皮卷上乱画起来。  
　　过了一会儿，神父看着羊皮卷上那个大概可以被称为狮子的动物有点无奈。  
　　“啊对了，说到时臣，他还真是应该感谢你呢。”吉尔伽美什放下羽毛笔，拿起羊皮卷对着光欣赏自己的涂鸦，“要不是当初你提议将墓穴选在另一边，现在他恐怕已经被自己宝贝女儿的Servant炸得尸骨无存了吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
　　英雄王一边大笑一边毫无形象地拍着桌子，言峰绮礼放下手中的纸张，露出遗憾的表情。  
　　“那确实是一个失误，不然就能看到她露出一些令人心动的表情了。”  
　　吉尔伽美什笑够了，停下来凑近了言峰绮礼，用他深红色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着他，说：“言峰绮礼，你还真是个相当恶劣的人呐。”  
　　跟字面意思不同的，完全是夸赞的语气，这对最恶主从不管什么时候都让人感到不寒而栗。  
　　“那么，你是来问其他参与者的情报的吗？”言峰绮礼问。  
　　“没那回事，只是游戏时间还很长，总要找点东西打发无聊的时间。”吉尔伽美什从桌子上跳了下来，相比上一次圣杯战争，这次的水准着实低得让英雄王觉得没必要将那群杂种放在心上。  
　　言峰绮礼没有接话，他知道这个一向随心所欲难以捉摸的男人其实已经很给他面子了，虽然没有老实待机，但也没有在其他人面前暴露自己，不知道他在打算什么。也不是没考虑过使用令咒，不过那种纯粹降低好感度的行为，一点意义也没有。  
　　外面传来脚步声，吉尔伽美什闭眼上哼了一声，化作细碎的金光消失了。  
　　推门进来的库丘林眼睛快速地扫描了一圈屋子。  
　　“喂，言峰，刚才是谁在说话？”  
　　耳朵还真是意外的好使呢，不愧是狗。  
　　“没有谁。”言峰绮礼把被吉尔伽美什涂鸦得一塌糊涂的羊皮卷放进抽屉里，转而问道，“现场情况如何？”  
　　库丘林靠在门上，向言峰绮礼把自己刚才所看到的和想的都说了。  
　　“总之就是这样。”库丘林双手一摊耸了耸肩，结束了自己的发言。  
　　言峰绮礼突然笑了起来。  
　　“我说了什么很好笑的事情吗？！”库丘林迈开一条腿，不爽地歪着头呲牙摆出质问的架势。  
　　“没有，只是你比我想象的还要优秀很多。”神父是发自真心地表扬自己的从者，不过旁人听起来就好像不像那么回事了。  
　　“啊，喂喂喂！你到底把我想成什么了，我好歹也……啊啊啊够了！随便你，我管你怎么想，不要用那种眼神看我，恶心死了，你这个垃圾神父！”蓝色枪兵被神父意味深长的眼神盯得打了个寒战。  
　　砰的一声，库丘林带着一身鸡皮疙瘩摔门离开了房间，有言峰绮礼在的空间一刻都不想多待。  
　　只不过是一个眼神而已，反应真是有趣。  
　　神父心情莫名的好，连整理报告的速度都快了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

　　还差五分钟八点，言峰绮礼终于做完了手头的工作，把报告整理成册装袋并蜡封。吹灭了蜡烛，站起来刚准备活动下筋骨，墙上的铃铛就摇晃起来，发出清脆的响声。  
　　像是已经很习惯这种情况了，言峰绮礼看了一眼时间，从衣架上取下早就准备好的干净的神父袍，换好后穿上了平时并不常穿的黑色祭披，佩戴好十字架之后再将绣着金色十字的圣带也挂到脖子上。做完一切之后，言峰绮礼才打开抽屉拿起圣经走出司祭室。  
　　门外站着很多人，除了维持秩序全副武装的警察外，大多是普通的市民，都是那片墓地里埋葬的人的亲人，他们现在迫切地需要得到心灵的慰藉和神的指引。  
　　神父默默地打开了门，将他们都领进来在礼堂里坐下。  
　　灵体化的库丘林站在角落里，看着那些人握着言峰绮礼的手或悲伤或激动地说着话，更有甚者干脆直接扑到他怀里痛哭起来。  
　　其实在冬木市，这个高大帅气，感情生活神秘，看起来似乎还有点禁欲气质的中年神父非常受女性教众的欢迎。  
　　库丘林听不到言峰绮礼说了什么，他也没有那个兴趣，但是他看到被安抚的对象都很快平静下来，眼睛里闪着泪光一脸感激地看着言峰绮礼。  
　　简直就是被恶魔豢养用来取乐的宠物。  
　　蓝色的枪兵摇摇头，百无聊奈地打了个哈欠。  
　　八点一刻，教堂里的管风琴响起，低沉的呜咽像是在哭泣。  
　　太阳已经升起，清晨的第一缕阳光穿过礼拜堂华丽的彩绘玻璃投射进来。沐浴在七彩晨光中的神父手持圣经，开始轻声念诵他已经无比熟悉的祷文。  
　　“……Dies irae, dies illa,Solvet daeclum in favilla: Teste David cum Sibylla……”  
　　言峰绮礼的声音与平常不同的多了一份谦卑虔诚，低沉稳重的声线让人浮躁不安的身心都沉淀下来。  
　　“……Qui salvandos salvas gratis,Salva me, fons pietatis……”  
　　他闭着眼睛，唇间呼出的白气和空气中的微尘一起在阳光下闪闪发光，连他微卷的发梢都被绚丽的金色点亮。  
　　看得几乎呆住的库丘林用力地揉了好几次眼睛，这美好得好像梦境般的画面让他觉得自己一定是太累眼花了。  
　　不只是库丘林，在场的所有人都被这神圣的气氛感染，毫无束缚地放松并敞开自己的心扉，真诚地祷告，祈求主的垂怜，希望神能倾福安抚受伤的心灵。  
　　一定是哪里弄错了。  
　　觉得再看下去肯定会瞎掉的库丘林转身穿墙离开了教堂，踏着回廊的栏杆几个帅气的点跳，落在教堂顶上。  
　　就地躺下，看着唯一万年不变的天，他想言峰绮礼侍奉的那个神想必也是个相当无聊的家伙吧。  
　　不然怎么会让一个恶魔来为他诵祷传教呢。  
　　可是那个人虔诚的样子怎么看都不像是装出来的。  
　　“啊啊啊，烦死了，我干嘛要去想那个家伙的事！”库丘林抱着头一顿乱搓，烦躁地侧过身，枕着自己的胳膊闭上眼，打算用睡觉来打发时间。  
　　  
　　“喂！我说，Lancer你能不能正经一点！我完全被那些传说和书本给骗了，你怎么会是这样的家伙啊……”  
　　…………  
　　“你搞什么呢，不是示意你干掉那个跟踪者的吗？Lancer。”  
　　…………  
　　“不是说了在获得全部Master的情报前要谨慎行事吗，就算我不约束你，你也不要没事就跑去街上乱逛。真是的，还花我的钱买这么一大堆东西回来……”  
　　…………  
　　…………  
　　……………………  
　　“Lancer，在此以令咒命令你，无条件服从我的命令！”  
　　“……”  
　　“抹杀这个女人！”

　　“巴，巴杰特——！”  
　　库丘林从噩梦中惊醒过来，忘记自己待在什么地方，险些从倾斜的房顶上滚下去，七手八脚地稳住了身体之后才发现自己的手抖个不停。  
　　不记得了，一点都想不起了。  
　　那一枪到底有没有戳下去，有没有刺中那个人的身体。  
　　只记得散发着死亡气息的血泊不断地扩大，将那个人淹没后汹涌着扑上来，将整个世界都染成了血红色。长兵挥动时产生的破空声不绝于耳，建筑物崩毁坍塌的声音和愤怒的狂叫混在一起，响彻黑夜。  
　　“该死的。”库丘林抓着脸，指缝间露出的眼睛，瞳孔异常地收缩，杀气四溢。  
　　　  
　　已经日上中天，时间应该不早了。  
　　发完呆的库丘林从房顶上跳下来，教堂的门紧闭着，里面没有人的气息。  
　　看来是都走了。  
　　库丘林活动了下酸痛的脖子，绕着教会四处查看。在干掉了一只Caster派来监视探查的使魔之后，他又没事可做了。  
　　被约束在教会，没有命令不能擅自离开的从者只好继续无聊地转圈圈。  
　　路过言峰绮礼的房间，库丘林透过窗帘的缝隙看到他和衣躺在床上，圣带都没摘，怀里还抱着圣经，手腕上昨夜由自己捏出来的淤青像鬼爪一样清晰。  
　　从昨晚忙到现在的神父终于有时间休息了，连衣服和鞋都没脱，看来真的是累得够呛。  
　　现在那个恶魔就这么毫无防备地躺在那里，一股强烈的欲望在库丘林胸口涌动，他还没来得及想就已经进了房间。  
　　库丘林居高临下的看着言峰绮礼，脑子里把杀他的方式和过程排演了一遍又一遍，最后觉得还是用枪戳死他比较方便。  
　　蓝色的枪兵微微抬起手想要召唤自己的宝具，但是不论他怎么想怎么念，红色的魔枪就是不出现。  
　　到底发生了什么事？！宝具的无故失踪让库丘林有些慌了。  
　　床上浅眠的神父被吵醒了，微微睁开眼睛一眼就看到了自己的从者慌乱不知所措的表情。  
　　真是美味。  
　　毫不做声地伸出手将混乱的英灵拉到床上带进怀里，双手环住对方的腰牢牢箍住。  
　　“啊！”  
　　等库丘林反应过来，他已经被困在床上，困在言峰绮礼怀里了，喷洒在后背的呼吸弄得他痒痒的。  
　　“放开我！你这个混账神父！！！”库丘林用力地挣扎着，但是神父的铁臂一点也没有松懈的迹象。  
　　“狗的体温果然比人类的要高啊。”很舒服很享受的语气，言峰绮礼带着睡意的沙哑声缓慢响起，一边说一边将脸贴在库丘林背上，双手在他胸前和腰间摩挲。  
　　“我不是狗！”禁语让库丘林涨红了脸，伸手去抓在自己身上乱来的爪子，“不要乱摸啊混蛋！！”  
　　“……闭嘴。”言峰绮礼像是受够了，抓住英灵不安分的双手，完全控制住之后，抱着他不再说话。  
　　这算怎么回事啊？！  
　　库丘林欲哭无泪地僵硬在言峰绮礼怀里纠结着关键时刻失踪害惨了自己的宝具。　  
　　言峰绮礼没有告诉库丘林，经过昨天，他出于对自己安危的考虑，启用了作为圣杯战争中立机构存在的冬木教会的特殊权利结界。  
　　其作用是——  
　　禁止Servant在教会所辖区域内召唤宝具。  
　　被紧紧抱着库丘林才发觉言峰绮礼的手很冰，紧贴着自己的身体的体温也很低，连呼吸都很缓慢，好几次竖起耳朵听的库丘林都以为他要停止呼吸了。  
　　又不是冬眠的熊，怎么一点活人该有的样子都没有。  
　　怎么看都十分虚弱的样子。  
　　库丘林正想着，后面的人收紧双臂，将怀里的人形暖炉搂得更紧，贪婪地贴上来汲取那份温暖。  
　　“真是的，觉得冷就多穿点衣服……”库丘林皱起好看的眉毛，小声地抱怨。不过比起言峰绮礼，他更在意的是自己的宝具，只是百思不解。  
　　和魔力传递相同的原理，从者的体温借由身体接触传给了主人。  
　　但同时，污浊的魔力像吐着红信子的蛇一样在共通的回路中兴奋地游走，盘绕在英灵由无色之力形成的灵核上，想要把自己嵌进去似的越缠越紧。  
　　被污染的同调好像一曲黑暗的乐章，毫无韵律可言的调子被强制性地塞进了英灵的意识里。  
　　库丘林再一次看到了和自己方才梦境中一致的血红色天空。  
　　仿佛是梦的延续。  
　　赤色的闪电撕开卷成漩涡状的厚重乌云，像沥青一样的黑色粘稠液体从天上呼啸着奔腾而下，将大地上的一切都卷了进去。  
　　一道雷劈了下来，整个世界变成了一片火海，变成了横尸遍地的炼狱。  
　　然后，在无数亡灵哀嚎挣扎的着了火的黑色泥沼里慢慢走出来一个人。  
　　库丘林看着那个人举起他还在滴落黑泥的污秽双臂，对着天空中哭泣的黑色太阳狂笑起来。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」  
　　越来越大的笑声，整个空间都回响着共鸣着，库丘林觉得自己的耳膜快要破裂了，脑浆像被烧开了一样，头痛得要命。  
　　笑声骤然消失，那个人回过头，虽然看不到他的眼睛，但是库丘林觉得他正盯着自己。  
　　他身后的黑泥像是有生命的存在，像眼镜蛇一样直立起来，‘咻’地扑向猎物。  
　　心脏猛地收紧。  
　　“————！”  
　　为了清醒过来，库丘林几乎咬掉了自己的舌头。  
　　嘴里的血呛到气管里，使得他没办法的咳嗽起来，巨大的虚脱感让他只能在言峰绮礼怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
　　再一次被吵醒的神父脸色阴沉得厉害，把手放到库丘林的额头，微光一闪，怀里的动物终于彻底的安静了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　又是虽然有充足阳光，却感觉不到一点温暖的一天，阳光穿过常绿乔木的树叶，在操场里洒下斑驳的光影。  
　　“已经13天了啊。”库丘林抱着枪蹲在树上掰着手指数到。  
　　自1月23日被巴杰特召唤出来为止，已经过了快两周的时间。但是有些明明才发生不久的事却觉得远得像过了几百年一样，很多细节怎么都想不起来。  
　　记忆似乎被胡乱地洗牌，幻觉、妄想、陌生的人事物充斥其中令库丘林分不清现实和虚幻，不管抽了其中哪一张都不是自己想要的花色。  
　　帅气的骑士看着自己的手突然就笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈，其实不开心的事不记得了不是挺好的嘛，反正只要记得自己想做什么就可以了。”  
　　只不过有些东西想忘都忘不掉，像被会走路的噩梦缠上了一样挥之不去。  
　　蹲得脚有些麻了，库丘林换了个舒服一些的姿势，靠着树干坐下，一条腿垂在半空中晃荡。  
　　就是这个普通得不能再普通的学校，任谁都觉得毫无威胁的地方却待着4个Master，3个Servant，外加1个致命的结界。  
　　实话说，覆盖着这个学校的结界虽然还没有发动，但是那种本质上的不协调感还是让库丘林觉得不自在和恶心，可是迫于命令不得不停在这里观察。如果有必要的话，他还不得不承当起抹消结界的任务来。  
　　因为自当言峰绮礼变成远坂凛的监护人和圣杯战争的监督后，圣杯战争当下的管理工作几乎全落在了他身上，他不得不尽可能的将事故缩小化。应付警察、政府机关还有该死的魔术协会还是很头痛的。  
　　英灵不是人，只要魔力充足，即便是赤身裸体站在雪地里也不会觉得冷，衣服不过是象征性的遮羞布罢了，而且身为枪兵的他也不需要那么繁复的装备。不过此刻看到穿着短袖运动服和短裤在上体育课的女学生，那白花花的胳膊和大腿还是让他打了个寒战。  
　　目不转睛地看着姑娘们因为跑步而上下晃动的发育良好的胸部，其中一个因为不小心踩到自己开了的鞋带摔倒而擦破了膝盖，看到那委屈的表情，他不禁有点心疼起来。  
　　转念就想到那个用触屏手机都能把屏幕给摁个粉碎的冒失霸王花，库丘林苦笑着摇了摇头，别过脸不再看，免得自己有什么不切实际的幻想。  
　　真的是很无聊。  
　　非常无聊。  
　　无聊得他最讨厌的人又开始来打扰他的大脑了。

　　早上出门前，言峰绮礼终于发现了自己从者的不对劲，平时不跟他顶两句嘴不过瘾的家伙从昨晚一直诡异地沉默到了现在。  
　　“Lancer，为什么不说话？”  
　　“…………”  
　　“你又想玩什么花样？”  
　　库丘林额头上鼓起一条青筋，用手掩住自己的嘴。心想，老子到是想说。  
　　看着走过来的神父，库丘林这次意外地没有逃，而是任由他捏住自己的下巴，然后摆出一副鄙视的表情伸出了自己受伤严重的舌头。  
　　一向没有太多表情的言峰绮礼的脸上突然微妙地复杂起来。  
　　库丘林看他的样子好像是要笑，不太爽，但是下一秒就被捏得嗷嗷直叫。  
　　“嗷唔唔嗷嗷……”  
　　接着库丘林觉得自己好像听到有人叹气，破损的舌头也明显地愈合了。  
　　“今天要多留意下学校的结界。”  
　　治疗完毕的神父放开从者，嘱咐了一句准备离开。  
　　库丘林一把抓住他的手腕：“等、等等！”  
　　能说话的感觉真好。  
　　终于忍不住了，冒着被嘲笑的危险，库丘林向言峰绮礼坦白了自己无法召唤宝具的事。  
　　结果对方连头也没回，轻描淡写地道：“现在教会张开了结界，Servant不能在区域内召唤宝具。此外的地区不受限制。”  
　　知道真相的骑士差点没有一口血喷出来，冲上去揪着言峰绮礼的衣服把他提了起来。  
　　“言峰，你……！”  
　　“Lancer，我没有向你报告的义务吧。”  
　　言峰绮礼抓住库丘林的手凑近他，近得鼻息都喷在他的脸上，嘴唇就在眼前扇动。  
　　“特别是身边还有个无时不刻想干掉我的家伙，我总要小心一点。”  
　　库丘林甩掉言峰绮礼的手，退到一边厌恶地看着他。  
　　“你这家伙，这么谨慎小心，到底想用圣杯实现什么愿望。”  
　　言峰绮礼没有回答，而是把话题抛了回去：“你呢？”  
　　“既然你问了，那么我也好好地考虑下吧。”库丘林半张脸沉进阴影里，用他红宝石的瞳孔斜睨着言峰绮礼，“啊，不如就许一个让你永远不能实现愿望的愿望吧。”  
　　房间里的气压一下子低得吓人。  
　　听上去不像玩笑的话似乎踩到了神父的痛脚，言峰绮礼的表情变得严肃起来。  
　　“言峰，你还有一个令咒。”库丘林又变回他通常的痞子脸，笑着说，“好好想想要怎么用吧，我会陪你玩到最后一刻的。”  
　　  
　　“喂，穿蓝色紧身衣的家伙。”  
　　身后突然冒出的声音，吓了库丘林一跳，回头看发现是那个奇怪的红色弓兵。  
　　立刻跳起来长枪一挥，武器带过的劲风让树叶沙沙作响，枪尖在树干上划出一道长长的痕迹。坐在教室窗边的学生被异响吸引，往声音来源看去，却只看到抖动着树枝。  
　　Archer敏捷地闪开了攻击，一个后空翻落在另一根树杈上对库丘林摆出了Stop的手势。  
　　“等等！我不是来跟你打架的，我真想的话，刚才偷袭你你就没命了。”  
　　“…………”库丘林想反驳，却找不到话，只好收起枪啐了口唾沫道：“那你现在是要怎样？难道是跟我一样无聊来找我聊天的吗？”  
　　“你误会了。只是看你蠢得可以，在这么危险的地方一点防备也没有，好心的来提醒你一下。”Archer看着库丘林毫不留情地毒舌道。  
　　骑士的自尊心被戳了个窟窿，嘶嘶地漏着气。  
　　“你这家伙！我果然看不顺眼！　  
　　夕阳的余晖让红色的骑士显得更加的艳丽。  
　　“再看不顺眼，你也不能把我怎么样。”Archer双手环在胸前，十分无所谓地说道。  
　　完全被看穿了，库丘林气得牙痒痒，想冲上去把那个混蛋给结果了。但是身体完全不受控制，双腿像是被焊住了一样动弹不得，枪也变得很重，重得提不起来。  
　　可恶。库丘林暗骂道。  
　　令咒的束缚让他试了几次之后放弃了挣扎。这次面对Archer，他是被动的，只要对方不出手，他就不能发出攻击。可是就算他躺在那里等对方来杀，对方也没有一点兴趣。  
　　“再凶猛的鹰犬，一旦戴上项圈就毫无攻击力了。”Archer看着库丘林，“我真同情你。”  
　　“是男人就别在那耍嘴皮子！”敏感词让库丘林的眼神变得像行刑的刀，散发着森冷的杀气，原本放下的手再度挣扎着抬了起来。  
　　Archer叹了口气：“这么容易就被激怒，第一次碰面时的沉着冷静去哪里了？还这么心不在焉。”  
　　库丘林愣了一下，然后对上Archer的眼神，情绪像坐过山车一样上上下下。他发觉自己似乎是被调戏了，可是现在再发怒又不太合适，已经在心理上被彻底地压制了。  
　　Archer乘他走神的一瞬已经落到地上，眼睛盯着教学楼的方向。库丘林也感觉到了魔力的波动，看了一眼Archer问道：“你的Master可还在里面呐，你就这么放着不管吗？”  
　　“我是被赶走的。”Archer耸了耸肩。  
　　“真是有趣的女人。”  
　　“我警告你，别打她主意。”  
　　“哈？我为什么要听你的？你这么紧张做什么？我反而更有兴趣了。”库丘林舔了下嘴唇，蹬着树枝一下跃到二楼的走廊上。  
　　Archer并没有跟上来，看来他说的是真的，毕竟主人的命令是无法违抗的。库丘林则趴在窗台上支着下巴观赏被结界覆盖的教室里少女和少年的战斗。少女飞扬的裙摆和自信的眼神令他着迷，而那个叫卫宫士郎的少年跟被他追杀时一样狼狈，四处逃窜，真是逊毙了。  
　　“啊——————！”  
　　楼下突然传来凄厉的惨叫，二楼的三人都听到了。最先下楼的库丘林看到一个女生脸色发青地躺在走廊冰冷的地面上，毫无生气。  
　　“这……祭品吗？”库丘林飞速地环视四周，吸了吸鼻子，空气里还残留着陌生魔力的味道。“Rider？”  
　　库丘林从紧急出口跑了出去。他想，Rider的Master一定就在这附近，如果那个女学生是对付远坂凛和卫宫士郎的诱饵的话，那么他作为计划外的存在就能轻松行动了。  
　　杂木林是很好的隐蔽场所，Rider的Master混迹其中，库丘林察觉不到魔力的波动，只好耐心地等待Rider回来。结果等来的不止是Rider，还有受了伤的卫宫士郎。库丘林有点无语，这个家伙怎么老被追得这么惨呢……连那个外道神父都对他有兴趣，参加这次圣杯战争的净是些奇怪的家伙。同时他也看到了Rider的Master，留着蓝色海藻头的神经质少年，谨慎小心地躲在树后面。  
　　卫宫士郎和Rider打斗的僵局被随后赶来的远坂凛打破，卫宫士郎再一次因为女人的帮助奇迹般地活了下来，库丘林也开始觉得这家伙有点意思了。不过他没空管他的闲事，他必须要去追Rider，和她战斗并评估她的实力，这是他接受的命令。  
　　蓝色的猎豹随着彻底沉入地平线以下的太阳一起没入了杂木林的深处。


	8. Chapter 8

　　吉尔伽美什睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，语气暧昧地问旁边的人：“你真的不出去看看那只可怜的杂种狗吗？死了怎么办，血腥味浓得这个房间都闻得到了。”  
　　“是谁在两个小时之前说那种卑贱的杂种没那么容易死的。”言峰绮礼笑着去掉浴巾，伸手去拿椅背上的衣服。  
　　吉尔伽美什爬起来挂在言峰绮礼身上，赤裸的胸膛贴在他背上对他耳语道：“作弊的人总要付出点代价，因为那家伙出现，不能再用祭品了，养两个很辛苦，要不我帮你给他……”说着，手又不老实地滑向言峰绮礼的下身。  
　　言峰绮礼拿掉吉尔伽美什的手，穿上衣服径自出门去了。吉尔伽美什看着他的背影扬起眉梢，端起矮柜上的酒杯，抿了一口杯里的红酒。

　　库丘林坐在礼堂的长椅上，头发散乱地披着，蓝色的魔力武装也被割得四分五裂，身上有许多很深的伤口，左肩被完全贯穿，顺着身体留下的血已经在脚边的地上汇成一片凝固的血泊。言峰绮礼的脚步声让他从失血的昏昏噩噩中回过神来。  
　　“怎么会弄成这个样子？”神父冷冷地看着库丘林，语气有些不满。  
　　枪兵无力地笑了笑。  
　　“Rider是，是美杜莎……我太大意，不小心中了她的魔眼……不过施放这个需要大量的魔力，她的Master是个废渣魔术师，好像叫什么，什么慎二……她，她没有足够的魔力维持魔眼，我才能逃过一劫……咳咳咳！”咳出的血顺着嘴角流下来，库丘林艰难地抬起手用手背擦了一下，将嘴里的血又咽了回去，仰头看着言峰绮礼，“言峰，下午联络你的时候为什么拒绝回应？”  
　　言峰绮礼没有回答他的问题，转而问道：“除了魔眼，Rider还有什么宝具？”  
　　“不知道，要是知道了，我大概也没命回来了。”库丘林伸手扯住言峰绮礼的衣摆，低声叫道，“还有，你这态度算怎么回事？多少应该做点什么吧？”  
　　“我今天很累了，什么都不打算做。”言峰绮礼淡淡地说着，拂掉库丘林的手往回走。  
　　妈的，你也太随心所欲了！库丘林恼火地站起来追了上去。  
　　在门关上的一瞬间，库丘林将脚卡进门缝里，撞开门走到言峰绮礼面前，用力推了他一把。言峰绮礼没有别的动作，顺势倒进沙发里，然后库丘林俯身压了上去，沾满血的手按在他的裆部。  
　　“你已经连治愈魔术都懒得施舍了吗？混账神父。”库丘林凑上去舔了舔言峰绮礼脖子上他咬出来的伤口，新鲜的血迹让已经不甚明显的伤痕变得异常狰狞。  
　　神父不置可否。  
　　浑身是伤，眼中却闪着精光的库丘林叼起言峰绮礼脖子上一块完好的皮肤并不太用力地撕扯。  
　　“我真的好想咬死你，然后把你撕成一块块的吃掉。”库丘林恶狠狠地说，他哈出的气都带着浓浓的血腥味，舌尖滑过言峰绮礼的下巴，品尝餐前甜点似的咬着他的下唇笑道，“但是你的味道一定不怎么样，而且我怕闹肚子。”  
　　身上的伤口因为库丘林刚才暴力的动作又裂开，血从伤口里流出来滴落到神父刚换的干净衣服上。库丘林将舌头滑进言峰绮礼嘴里舔过上腭，继而含住对方的舌头吮吸纠缠。神父对于这极具诱惑的挑逗没有回应也没有反抗，看着库丘林的眼神也是冷淡毫无感情的。  
　　手指灵巧地解开了裤子，库丘林探进内裤里握住那个曾经进入过他身体的物件，完全没有勃起，但是那个尺寸还是让他小小地惊讶了一下。他继续疯狂地亲吻着言峰绮礼，用嘴解开他的衣服扣子，抚摸他的身体，去舔他胸口像蛰伏的怪兽般的巨大伤痕，舌头沿着乳晕画圈，牙齿恶意地咬着乳头拉扯。  
　　停留在下身的手指一直玩弄着言峰绮礼的阴囊和阴茎，可是不管他做什么都毫无起色。  
　　库丘林蹙起眉头啧了一声，换了个姿势，跪在地上伏在言峰绮礼腿间，用嘴含住没有动静的性器，舔舐吮吸。  
　　五分钟过去了，不论库丘林怎么努力，这个男人没有能给他一点可谓正常的反应。他火大地站起来，抬起脚就想踩在言峰绮礼的下体上。  
　　“他妈的你怎么一点反应也没有！前天像发情的禽兽一样勃起的家伙是谁啊！”  
　　言峰绮礼握住库丘林的脚踝把他丢到了地上，站起来拉好裤子，微笑着说道：“我好歹也是个神父。”  
　　那个笑容让库丘林觉得无比虚伪和恶心，他费力地爬起来抡起拳头就揍了过去，却被轻易地闪开。言峰绮礼抓了他的手拧到背后，脖子上架了一把黑键。库丘林想抽回手，却没有更多的力气，挣扎让黑键深深地嵌入了皮肉，更多的血流了出来。  
　　过了一会儿，言峰绮礼才收起黑键，伸手擦了擦库丘林嘴角的血渍，在他耳边温柔地声明：“我说了，我今天什么都不想做。”  
　　然后，言峰绮礼放开他，满意地看着被逼到绝境的英灵掐着自己受伤的胳膊退到墙角，愤怒又绝望地靠着墙滑坐下去，气息微弱。  
　　他关灯离开，开门就看见吉尔伽美什捂着嘴蹲在地上发出唔唔唔唔唔唔的声音。看到言峰绮礼，吉尔伽美什就站起来挂在他身上继续笑，一边笑一边捶，笑得眼泪都出来了。  
　　“你真是人间极品，我的肚子，噗哈哈哈哈哈……”  
　　“让我去换身衣服。”  
　　金色的树袋熊已经笑得喘不上气，言峰绮礼只好带着他一起回了房间。

　　 早上被固定的生物钟唤醒的神父还是感到一丝疲倦。  
　　虽说两人是达成了互利协议，但英雄王任性地予取予求还是让言峰绮礼有些吃不消，十年间在他身上已经消耗了数枚令咒，现在不得不更加慎重行事。  
　　高浓缩的营养液，稠得像凝固的糖浆的液体让言峰绮礼觉得嘴里很不舒服，喝了几口水好歹对付了下去。味觉的麻木让他有点想念泰山的激辣麻婆豆腐，最近却一直抽不出时间去，而便利店的速食装简直一点味道也没有，于是放在冰箱上的手又收了回来。  
　　像是突然想起了什么似的哦了一声，言峰绮礼慢慢踱步到了客厅。开门的瞬间，刺鼻的血腥味就冲上来，缩在角落里的动物呼吸声痛苦而沙哑，像是无法启动的破旧鼓风机，时断时续地响着。  
　　这样都不死，言峰绮礼叹道。情报已经收集得差不多，枪兵的死活他其实已经完全不在意了。并且计划按部就班的进行着，和想象中的没有什么太大出入，但是两个Servant都不是省油的灯，或多或少这样那样地给他添麻烦让他劳心费神，这让他对从他们身上获取乐趣制造一点余兴节目的兴致大大降低。  
　　他走过去半跪在库丘林身边，伸手拍了拍他的脸，语气里透着不耐烦。  
　　“Lancer、Lancer。”  
　　库丘林只是随着他的动作晃了两下脑袋，并未从昏迷中苏醒过来，整个人因为大量失血而显得惨白，体温也低得触手冰凉。  
　　言峰绮礼注意到他眼皮覆盖下的眼球在不停地转动，“似乎在做很有意思的梦呢。”  
　　言峰绮礼在自己左手中指的指腹上割了一道口子，新鲜的散发着魔力的腥甜血液迅速地从伤口里渗出来，从指间滴落，在地板上溅出一个带花边的圆。  
　　他看着自己失去意识的从者在嗅到魔力的味道后身体顺从本能地颤抖起来，像脱线的木偶一般用无力的手臂艰难支撑起身体七扭八歪地往魔力的来源伸长了脖子。  
　　神父向枪兵伸出正在滴血的手，勾起嘴角发出带着鼻音的哼笑声。  
　　“自己来舔。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　又是那个悬挂着黑色太阳的血红色世界，烧焦的城市中心黑泥形成的湖泊四周弥漫着墨色的烟雾，扭曲成各种可怕的形状。  
　　库丘林觉得身体很沉，环顾四周才发现自己完全陷进了之前见到的黑泥里，已经没过了腰，这让他想到小时候追捕野鹿却不小心落进沼泽险些溺死的情景。  
　　这种情况与等死无异。  
　　要死了吗？难道就这么死了吗？这也太可笑了。库丘林捂住脸笑了起来。  
　　像一潭死水一般沉寂着的黑泥突然也跟着他的笑声动起来，水面上冒起了一个个泥质的气泡，下面似乎有什么生物跃跃欲出。  
　　库丘林察觉到了，但他现在什么也做不了，不再笑，眼睛从指缝间紧紧地盯着那些气泡。  
　　咻——咻——咻——  
　　数条黑色的长蛇从黑泥里窜出，跳到库丘林身上黏住，缠绕绞紧，甚至有一条像穿过针眼的线头一般穿过了他肩上的伤口，捆住他的胳膊后张嘴咬住了他手臂上结实的肌肉。那些蛇拉开了库丘林盖在脸上的手。还有一条顺着脖子往上，最后昂起身子与他对视，黑色的信子在他嘴唇上扫来扫去。  
　　看准机会，勒紧他的脖子令他张开嘴，然后毫不迟疑地钻了进去！  
　　“唔——”  
　　库丘林想把它扯出来，但是身体被捆得好像个木乃伊，完全动弹不得。穿在伤口里的蛇撑开了原本就已经破损的肌肉，剧痛让他抬不起手。  
　　像是故意的，那条蛇在库丘林嘴里和食道里上上下下磨蹭扭动，黑泥的味道和深入喉咙的粘滑恶心得库丘林一阵阵反胃，泛上来的东西又被强压回去，胃像是被人捏在手里挤压一般，痛得抽搐起来。  
　　缠在身体上的蛇也在不断收紧，库丘林觉得自己快要被挤碎了，从里到外的。  
　　“喂，想解脱吗？”  
　　耳边突然响起的声音让库丘林吓了一跳，唾液混着泥水呛到气管里，火辣辣的疼，眼泪流了满脸。  
　　“你看你这么痛苦，不如来做个交易吧。”  
　　库丘林的咳嗽让蛇趁机钻得更深，污浊的液体喷得到处都是。  
　　“我可以帮你达成你的目的。”  
　　痛苦的折磨让库丘林恨不得把所有的内脏都掏空。陌生而机械的声音分不出男女，还在劝说着狼狈不堪的枪兵。  
　　仿佛是在等待他的答案，嘴里的蛇变得安分了。库丘林止住了咳嗽，嘴角咧得老高，发出唔唔唔的声音。继而下颌一歪，尖锐的犬齿瞬间撕裂了黑蛇的身体，闭上牙关，咔嚓一声，可恶的黑蛇被咬成了两半。  
　　恶犬吐掉尾巴，把喉咙里的那段咽了下去。  
　　“终于肯出来了吗？”  
　　虚空中突然有风吹过，刮来一阵寒意。  
　　“要我把意识出卖给你？战场上同时出现两个Berserker可是不符合游戏规则的啊，你很着急吗？比我还着急吗？不惜破坏规则也要达到自己的目的吗？”  
　　对方没有回应，一切又安静下来，燃烧的火焰和漂浮在空中的黑雾都凝固了，火海中挣扎的人也被定格，世界静得可怕。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”库丘林扯掉身上的蛇，看着天空中黑色的太阳轻蔑地笑起来，在寂静的空间里这笑声显得异常可怕，“我不管你是谁，不管你的目的是什么，我也没兴趣知道。只是最基本的，如果连达成目的时的快感都感觉不到了，那达成目的还有什么意义呢。别再来烦我了。”  
　　静止的世界开始摇晃并崩坏，库丘林察觉到它的动摇和愤怒。黏在身上的黑蛇残肢化作黑泥窸窸窣窣地顺着身体流下，陷进黑泥里的下半身似乎被什么东西拉住了，身体正在迅速下沉。  
　　察觉到熟悉的气息，扭头就看见那个混蛋神父站在黑泥的湖边向他伸出了手，他想也没想的就也伸出手去握住了他的。  
　　  
　　言峰绮礼看着库丘林伏在地上，伸出舌头缓慢地舔着滴落在地上的血迹，湿润的舌头在冰凉的石质地面上划出深色痕迹。  
　　舔干净了地上的血滴，库丘林仰起头，舔了舔嘴，微翘的嘴唇染上了血的颜色显得十分红润，带着暧昧的水色。手指上滴下的血落在他的脸颊上，像眼泪一样顺着颧骨滑落。  
　　库丘林伸长舌头去迎接滴落的血液，一点点往上，直到鼻尖撞到神父的手指。跪坐在地上，握住他的手，张开嘴将他受伤的手指送进嘴里含住，舌头舔过伤口，带走一抹带着魔力的甜美。  
　　像是得到美味糖果的孩子，库丘林贪婪地舔吮着神父的手指，发出啾啾的水声。  
　　感觉再这么下去，这根手指就要被吃掉的神父抽出自己的手指，顺势钳住库丘林的下巴。迎着窗帘缝隙里透进来的光，库丘林缓缓地睁开了眼睛，红色的眸子直直地盯着言峰绮礼。  
　　对上视线的神父不由一怔。  
　　呵，迷茫消失了啊，你还有什么惊喜能给我吗？  
　　言峰绮礼冷哼一声，揪住库丘林的头发，把他拎了起来。头被拉得更高了，库丘林昂起头咬牙瞪着言峰绮礼，对方只是勾起嘴角微笑，然后就这么拖着他进了浴室，像丢垃圾一样丢到墙角。  
　　库丘林的头磕到墙上发出一声闷响，同时空荡荡的胃像是被什么咬了一口一样剧痛起来，身上的伤口开始钻心般的痛。残破不堪的魔力武装消失了，他蜷起赤裸的身体打着寒战，不停抽搐，喉咙里发出呃呃呃的吸气声。  
　　冷空气在窗玻璃上结起了漂亮的冰花，晨光从那些花朵延展开的空隙里投进来，一片暧昧的模糊。  
　　潮湿冰冷的浴室就像是退潮后荒芜的海滩，库丘林像一条受伤搁浅的鱼，被遗弃的在这里。他精神和意识被剧痛剥离，渐渐地失去了对自己的控制，脸上的五官因为疼痛而扭曲。他努力地想要吸气，但他忘记了自己并不需要呼吸，他忘记了应该怎么呼吸，于是他被自己呛到，痛苦地干呕。  
　　神父摘下莲蓬头，拧开了龙头，冰冷的水喷洒在库丘林身上，寒意像刀子一样切割着他。英灵瞬间抓回了快要失去的意识，可他无法控制自己，依旧痉挛性的颤抖着。他侧着头，眼睛里的杀意像尖锥一样撕破空气，几乎把言峰绮礼刺穿。  
　　神父只是平静地看着他的眼睛，他觉得似乎自己想起了那个已经死掉很久的可笑男人，他曾经也是如此这般地看着自己，但他的眼神比这只可怜的狗更复杂，更……可怜。最后可怜到可恨，以至于失去了全部的乐趣。  
　　言峰绮礼把莲蓬头丢在库丘林身上：“把自己洗干净，然后再去把外面你弄脏的地方弄干净。”  
　　不过他似乎完全忘记了自己从者现在糟糕的状况。  
　　说完他站起身，打开了灯，用肥皂洗了洗手之后，他开始在自己的下巴上涂抹泡沫。细腻的白色泡沫很快布满了他的下巴，他拿起刮胡刀对着镜子一丝不苟地刮起来。  
　　冷水快要把英灵和老旧的瓷砖粘在一起，似乎一动就会撕破皮肤，他颤抖着伸长那只没有受伤的手臂去转动调节水温的龙头。当水流终于变得温热的时候，他已经虚脱得连莲蓬头都拿不起来了。  
　　库丘林看着自己的手，没有一丝血色，透过惨白的皮肤能清晰地看见下面青色的血管和经络。他把手握成拳再松开，有一刹那的错觉，他觉得自己能透过手掌看到莲蓬头喷出的白色水花，在氤氲的雾气中一副快要消亡的样子。  
　　这令他紧张，并且害怕起来。  
　　恐惧的力量让他重新捡起了莲蓬头，他木讷地开始清洗满是脏污的身体。温暖的水流冲刷着身体，结成块的黑色血污从身上掉落下来，化成一股股褐色的水流。深深浅浅的伤口被清洗过后露出已经变色的皮下组织和肌肉，肩头的空洞甚至可以一眼望穿。  
　　言峰绮礼用毛巾擦了擦脸，仔细地梳理好头发之后才去看坐在浴帘后面的库丘林。他虚弱且机械地动作着，看了就觉得很烦躁。  
　　言峰绮礼拨开浴帘拿过库丘林手里的莲蓬头，往他脏兮兮的头发上冲水。刘海塌了下来，脖子后面散乱的长发被水会聚到一起贴在背上。另一只手亮起了淡绿色的光，覆住库丘林肩头的伤口。  
　　“呃啊。”  
　　库丘林发出一声低沉的呻吟，肌肉迅速生长愈合带来的麻痒让他从自己的世界里回过神来。他有些诧异地看着言峰绮礼，试图从他毫无表情的脸上看出些什么，但什么也没有。  
　　他知道，这不是一个能由科学或者魔法来解释的男人，他连灵魂都没有，他血液里流动的东西只有诅咒。  
　　并且诅咒了我。  
　　库丘林舔着嘴唇想，发出了一点自嘲意味的鼻音。  
　　言峰绮礼听到之后停下了手上的动作，手中的绿光减弱了几分，他似乎意识到自己在做一件十分愚蠢的事。不过他的犹豫也只是一瞬，绿光重新聚拢，一点点抚平英灵身上斑驳的伤口。


End file.
